1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electrostatic coating apparatus, and more particularly to an electrostatic coating apparatus for coating an object according to an electrostatic principle.
2. Related Art
At present, the coating methods adopted in the opto-electronic and semiconductor industry include a spin coating method, a roller coating method and a dip coating method. The spin coating method is mainly to coat a photoresist onto a substrate, wherein the availability of the photoresist is about 10%, so the other 90% of the photoresist are treated as a waste material. Thus, the material is wasted, and the environmental problem is caused because a lot of solvents have to be used for rinsing. The roller coating method is to coat the material onto the substrate using a roller. The dip coating method is to dip the substrate into the coating material and then take the substrate out. Although the dip coating method can form the coating layer having the thickness ranging from about 3 to 12 microns, this coating method cannot satisfy the requirement of precise coating in the formation of the micro-structure or the transfer printing with the nanometer level.
Thus, it is an important subject of the invention to provide an electrostatic coating apparatus capable of solving the above-mentioned problems.